pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bobulation
when you have a build in your userpage, don't have any build tags on it. unless if you're planning to move it back into build namespace, in which case you should write down in the summary box. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:43, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Lulz, I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm trying to make this build so I can submit it. Bobulation 21:47, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :the build you're making already has a version that has been vetted and if moved to build namespace would be WELLed within the first five minutes. and by name space i mean like User:Bobulation (user namespace) and Build:A/E Perma SF (build namespace). i suggest reading Wizardboy's newbie guide to help you get started. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:53, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::I don't see any builds that use this same concept... The only A/E one that I see is A/E Perma Sliver Form, which isn't even the same idea. Bobulation 21:58, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::there's also Build:A/E UW Chaos Planes Farmer. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 21:59, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::That whole page is on Underworld Farming, and the only skills that are similar besides the Permasin concept is burning speed... You really think its similar enough to both of those for it not to be a seperate page? Bobulation 22:02, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::oh yeah. PvXers will vote your build to trash because they will say, it's a bad mix between sliver form and Burning speed because slivy here only works like 9 or 10 seconds rather than it's ~15 and deals way less damage and you have no way to counter the Burning degen from BS. Also, Slivvy tends to break aggro making the run much longer than it has to be. People will vote down because of the run time. If you took out Slivvy for Frigid, then it'd be WELLed. If you took out Burning, then it'd still be welled for a dupe of the already-there perma-sin. sorry, but, it's a lose-lose-lose situation. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 22:13, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: 1st reason: I have never died from the degen of burning speed. 2nd reason: It doesn't matter how long sliver lasts as long as it kills the boss, which it does. The point of sliver armor isn't to kill the normal raptors, its to kill the boss, because he can't be degened. 3rd reason: If you staff Rekoff he doesn't run, reducing the time of the run by 0. 4th reason: This can easily do the whole cave in under 1 minute... So if this is voted down because of the time, then the build that takes 2-3 times longer than it shouldn't be in great. Bobulation 22:21, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::don't forget to sign. i'm not saying it's bad. screw the point about it being slow. What i predict will happen is it's most likely gonna get WELLed. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 22:19, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Yeah, I can see your reasons being what people will think, your not making bad points. But I'm going to figure out how to move it and see what other people have to think. Bobulation 22:21, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :i'll move it to the appropriate page you want me to. just tell me which tag to use: trial or testing. leave me a note on my talk if you want it moved back (i like the orange boxes). CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 22:22, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::I guess I just want other people's opinions on it right now, so that would be trail phase i think. Thank you for you help xD Bobulation 22:23, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Your build... has been moved to Build:A/E Perma Sliver Speed. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 22:26, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Thank you very much! Bobulation 22:27, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Also I recommend you read the PvX policies. i.e. testing a build isn't required to vote. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 22:32, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Will do. Bobulation 22:34, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Your signature Must redirect to your userpage/talk as per PvX:SIGN. Please change it accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:17, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :Sorry lol, new at doing the signature. I'll try to change it now. -[[User:ḆỠḇỰ₤₳₮ỉờ₦| ' ḆỠḇỰ₤₳₮ỉờ₦']] 17:41, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::-[[User:Bobulation| ' ḆỠḇỰ₤₳₮ỉờ₦']] this is what you want (look in the edit thing for it. Also, cool name. --Frosty 17:45, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::: Thanks, I missed a | after User:Bobulation -[[User:Bobulation'ḆỠḇỰ₤₳₮ỉờ₦| ']] 17:49, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::: That's wierd, it showed up right in the preview... -[[User:Bobulation|'ḆỠḇỰ₤₳₮ỉờ₦ ']] 17:50, 6 October 2008 (EDT) -[[User:Bobulation| ' ḆỠḇỰ₤₳₮ỉờ₦']], there you go ;) --Frosty 17:51, 6 October 2008 (EDT) : That's what I'm using -[[User:Bobulation| ' ḆỠḇỰ₤₳₮ỉờ₦']] 17:53, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :: And now it's working after not changing anything, wierd -[[User:Bobulation| ' ḆỠḇỰ₤₳₮ỉờ₦']] 17:53, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Sockpuppetry User:Bobulation and User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew belong to this IP. Would you kindly explain why? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 04:48, 21 December 2008 (EST)